


Rebuilding Rappapa

by Smilesforeveryone478



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Violence, Yankees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilesforeveryone478/pseuds/Smilesforeveryone478
Summary: After a massive gang fight, almost all of Rappapa is gone. Salt, Otabe, Magic and Yoga are gone. Leaving Sakura alone. After finding Salt's will, a new girl has appeared. Does she mean Hope for Rappapa? Or destruction?*Note this is follows after Majisuka Gakuen 5 (Season 5).As Majisuka Gakuen 0 is a prequal for Sakura and Katsuzetsu, though events are canon to this story.Cabasuka Gakuen (Season 6) is an alternate continuation of Majisuka Gakuen 4 (Season 4)Majimuri Gakuen (Season 7) has no relation to the events of season 5, as it takes place at a different school with new characters*I only own the characters I create. All rights to Yasushi Akimoto & Sony Pictures Television





	Rebuilding Rappapa

*Sakura's POV*

My eyes slowly opened. I looked at my hands and arms and saw many needles injected into me. I heard a woman's voice say "She's awake,"

Sitting in a chair to my left was Scandal. "It's about time, you woke up," she said.

"My head is pounding," I complained. Scandal laughed, then her face went serious.

"Sakura-" She began.

"Did we win? Did anyone get hurt?" I interrupted.

"Yeah on both questions," Scandal answered.

"Who?" I began to feel my heart racing with fear.

"Well, Otabe, Magic, Yoga, and many other students," Scandal said "Actually you were the only one who survived," She finished. I stared at Scandal. I want to believe that she was lying, but I can't.

"Um... Miss Miyawaki," The woman's voice said "You need to rest. Miss you should leave." Scandal nodded and left. Sighing, I closed my eyes and began to sleep.

*Time skip*(About 2 hours)

I hate it here. In this stupid hospital. Why didn't I die? What the hell happened before? All these questions were spinning in my mind, and it is driving me crazy. I need to get out of here. But how?

"Sakura! Sakura!" A voice yelled at me. I opened my eyes to Scandal.

"Scandal? What time is it? Why are you here?" I asked. I need to stop with all the unnecessary questions I scolded myself.

"It's about Salt, her... her will was found." Scandal explained after I calmed down.

"Salt has a will? I never would have thought that, you know, that Salt thought about that," I said. "Anyway do you know what's on it?"

"Well, I know one thing. That Salt has a successor for leader of Rappapa," Scandal answered. My eyes widened. I wish more that ever to not be stuck in the hospital.

Scandal got up. "I need to get back to school. Rest as much as you can. You'll be out of here in no time." She said. Can she read my mind or something? And who's Salt's successor?

 

A/N: I swear this gets better... This is currently up on Quotev and Wattpad as well and those too are actually ahead of here. 

Wattpad link -https://www.wattpad.com/560890089-rebuilding-rappapa-chapter-1

Quotev link -https://www.quotev.com/story/7325070/Rebuilding-Rappapa/1 

 


End file.
